greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lollinus
Benvenuto! Ciao Lollinus -- siamo molto contenti di avere Greyhawk Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Greyhawk Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Juan David Ruiz Omega9999 dovresti farmi il favore di cambiare i nomi delle mseguenti pagine, xchè io non lo so fare: Libera Città di Greyhawk in Città Libera di Greyhawk(sull'unica traduzione italiana ufficiale, ovvero L'Atlante è tradotta così, è vorrei restare fedele a quella traduzione) Lich del Suel in Lich di Suel, ah e eliminare dalla categoria "creature" il Lich di Suel, questo è stato un mio errore! XD Omega9999 fatto, ma ora dovresti cancellare la pagina "Lich del Suel" Omega9999 perfetto, io sono appena tornato a casa, ora mi rimetto a lavorare Omega9999 allora, mi servirebbe sapere alcune cose: 1) come si creano nuove categorie e se posso farlo 2)dove hai trovato i simbolo delle divinità olman e Touv? XD da The Scarlet Brotherhood? Omega9999 perfetto grazie delle risposte, ho capito tutto ^^, l'unica categoria che dovevo creare era "Geografia", come vedraiho espanso decisamente la pagina "Flanaess" ^^ cmq ora sto postando e creando la pagina appunto sulla Fratellanza Scarlatta! Epic Fail! ho fatto un enorme Fail con la pagina della Fratellanza Scarlatta, ovvero ho scordato una L! "Fratelanza Scarlatta" XXD quando hai tempo elimina e creane un'altra uguale con 2 L però XD categorie sinceramente credo che la pagina sulle yatil e in generale catene montuose ecc...dovrebbero essere sottocategoria della categoria geografia, non luoghi importanti, lì possiamo mettere Città, Cittadine e luoghi particolari omega9999 perfetto, ora va meglio, poi con il tempo creeremo le categorie fiumi laghi ecc....sempre per la categoria geografia per la categoria luoghi importanti per ora lasciala come sottocategoria di geografia, ma non so...forse andrebbe come categoria a parte.... categorie si volendo si....al massimo più avanti potremo sottocategorizzare geografia in geografia politica e geografia fisica. cmq mentre ricordo ti devi chiedere dei piccoli cambi: *pagina di St. Kargoth, dal titolo della pagina dovresti eliminare il titolo "Il Traditore" quello viene specificato all'interno della pagina *nei template per le nazioni aggiungerei 2 tabelle: Alleati e Nemici, così non c'è bisogno di scriverlo nella pagina, al massimo le ragioni delle alleanze o meno andrebbero scritte io ho provato d aggiungere queste parti nella pagina di Furyondy ma non me le visualizza :( perfetto grazie tante!, in questi giorni cercherò di completare l'articolo sulla fratellanza, e poi mi rimetto sulle divinità ^^ stili per il grassetto va benissimo, mentre per quanto riguarda l'introduzione ho provato e dato che cmq è abbastanza lunga si prende un pò troppo spazio, ed è moooolto brutta se messa di sopra, se vuoi prova tu a vedere ^^ organizzazioni guarda il template delle organizzazioni perchè la tabella spunta in basso invece che in alto, non succede solo nella pagine dei Cavalieri della Guardia, mentre in quella da me creta della Mente Frantumata capita! PbF guarda considera che non ho mai ne giocato ne masterizzato in un play by forum, quindi non saprei, per quanto riguarda le avventure non creod di prendere gli AP di Dungeon, pèer quanto possa essere bravo in inglese andarmi a studiare un'avventura in inglese non è nel mio stile XD preferisco creare avventure personali e poi al massimo inserire mini avventure anche preparate all'interno di esse(come quando ho mandato i miei pg nella Tomba degli Orrori XD) PbF queste avventure non le conosco. cmq continuo a preferire le avventure create da me xD Cavalieri Protettori Ciao, se vedi sto continuando io l'articolo dei Cavalieri Protettori del Grande Regno, ho quasi finito la storia, manc si e no 2 paragrafetti. ti andrebbe di ccuparti iù approfonditamente dei Cavalieri della Guardia o di iniziare un articolo su qualche altro ordine cavalleresco? p.s. dove hai trovato il simbolo dei Cavalieri Protettori? Cavalieri del Cervo 1 solo articolo per tutti e 3 e poi in ognuno di essi descrivi le 3 branche alla fine l'ordine è uno..stessa cosa farei per la pagina Lich, unisci gli articoli insieme eccetto quello del lich di Suel che cmq è una variante particolare legata a Greyhawk stessa contributi scusa se per ora non posso postare...ma tra feste, pc nuovo e altro mi riesce difficile Work! Work! bene finite ste feste sto ricominciando a postare, oggi ho postato un articolo sulle Grandi Migrazioni, compreso di immagine dal LGG ^^ Template Sto impazzendo per cercare di capire come si fanno i dannati template XD per esempio credo vada modificato necessariamente quello delle organizzazioni in modo che la tabella inizi direttamente da inizio pagina e non dopo l'introduzione della pagina. hai qualche guida o cosa del genere per fare i template? Template Ma tu inizialmente come li avevi fatti questi templete? li hai scritti tu? Template Mmm... quindi non riusciresti a modificare quel template? Templates vedi che riesci a fare in tal caso mi cercherò una guida per creare i templates.. Losel Simpatica la pagina sui Losel, non conoscevo queste creature. cmq un consiglio. la storia mettila sempre come prima cosa, prima dell'ecologia anche. inoltre non di scordare la bibliografia, che è molto importante. Simpatica, se riesci fai qualche ricerca in più sulla storia di questi Losel, mi sembra pochino quello che è scritto lì. io appena posso tarduco la pagina "Umano" come vedi ho già sistemato i paragrafi :). per il resto nel pannello amministrazione c'è la lista delle pagine più richieste, se puoi magari scegline una di quelle come prossimo artcivolo. Organizzazioni Arcane Si, ho ritenuto il nome più generico rispetto a gilde di maghi e più adatto come categoria Template come si crea una nuova pagina dei templates? Template avevo trovato molto carino il template per gli allineamenti dei chierici che si trova sulla Golarionpedie e sulla Wiki del Reami e volevo aggiungerlo. cmq avevo in generale pensato di modicare anche radicalmente alcuni dei template della wiki. Logo Si, che ne pensi del logo? mi sembra carino ^_^